Mega Man: Beginning
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: Two scientists, one city, and one robot in the middle. This is the story of one robot who just wanted to find his purpose, and instead, found his destiny. The first Mega Man, retold through my eyes. Prequel to Awakening.
1. Beginning: pt 1

**This is written in honor (and inspired by) Eddie Labron's new Mega Man movie. It's live action and it's fanmade. It's also really good from the trailers I've seen.**

**For those that know of the movie, it may look like I'm mimicing him with this, but I assure you that isn't the case. I don't want to ruin the surprises so enjoy.**

**Mega Man is a product of Capcom, all rights go to them.**

**This story is rated T for violence, strong laguage, and suggestive themes.**

Beginning: pt 1

"And the Nobel Prize goes to, Dr. Thomas Light!" the announcer on the stage said. Dr. Light got up from his seat and accepted the award, fully aware of his colleague and best friend, Dr. Albert Wily, who scowled at the stage from his seat.

Next to Dr. Wily was Dr. Light's greatest creation and "daughter" of sorts, Roll. She acted as their assistant, and Dr. Light brought her with him all the time.

She got up with everyone else and cheered for Dr. Light as he accepted the award, Dr. Wily stayed right where he was in his seat.

"Come on Dr. Wily, show Dr. Light some appreciation," Roll said looking down at Dr. Wily, who just turned his head and crossed his arms.

"What's the point? Everyone else here is cheering for him."

Roll sat down and turned to Dr. Wily, "But you're his partner, that's just as much your award as it is his."

"The last thing I want is life advice from a robot!" Dr. Wily snapped. Roll stuck her tongue out at Wily and then turned to listen to Dr. Light's speech.

"Thank you, thank you. It's an honor to receive this award, but it's also an honor to just be nominated. I've been inventing for thirty years now, and in those thirty years I've never had fame or fortune in mind. All I want is to create machines that can continue to better society."

There was another bout of applause from the audience, and the announcer went up to Dr. Light.

"So, tell us a little about your future projects," he said.

"Well, my colleague and I are currently working on six robots we call the Robot Masters. Each one will be able to command and control smaller, more primitive robots, and be able to aid humans in a much more direct way."

"Similar to your assistant, Roll, I'm assuming?" the announcer asked, making Dr. Light chuckle.

"In a sense, yes, but with one difference. You see, these robots posses abilities unlike any other robot I've created, so to allow them to have such an advanced A. I. as Roll would be dangerous. To rectify this, we've made it so that their A. I. is limited to personality and emotion, but for the most part they will still listen directly to the commands of humans."

"I see. Well, I'm sure everyone is excited to see them in action. Everyone, let's give Dr. Light another round of applause." And the audience did, and Dr. Light returned to his seat next to Roll.

After the award show ended, Dr. Light, Dr. Wily, and Roll walked to Dr. Light's car.

"Well, that was eventful," Dr. Light said with a sigh of relief, glad that it was over.

Roll giggled, "You looked great up there, Dr. Light."

"Thank you, but to be honest I was extremely nervous. I didn't sound phony up there, did I?"

"No, not at all, but I did notice you trip on the way up the stairs."

Dr. Light's face turned bright red as he laughed awkwardly, "I was hoping no one saw that." He turned to Dr. Wily, "You've been awfully silent, Albert, is anything wrong?"

"Hmph, nothing at all," Wily said, "We're finishing up Ice Man tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, but could you come by later tomorrow? There's another project that I want to finish up."

"Oh? What's this project?" Wily asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You'll see if I can finish it tonight," Dr. Light said with a smile.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow," Wily said before turning to walk to his car.

"That man rubs me the wrong way," Roll said once Dr. Wily left.

"He's a little strange, but he's a good man," Dr. Light said opening the door ushering Roll inside the passenger seat. He then got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"So, what's that project you were telling Dr. Wily about?" Roll asked while they drove to Dr. Light's lab.

"Well, I started thinking, you must be lonely being the only robot in the lab," Dr. Light said.

"I guess a little, but I have you and Dr. Wily to keep me company," Roll said cheerfully.

Dr. Light chuckled hearing that, "I see, that's sweet of you to say," Dr. Light said smiling. Talking to Roll always made him happy, because she was so bright and cheerful. "Even still, I think it's time that we expanded our family a bit." Roll's eyes lit up hearing that.

"Wait, you don't mean..." she said hopefully, ecstatic when Dr. Light nodded.

"That's right Roll, I'm working on another android, who I hope I can finish tonight to activate tomorrow." He drove into the garage of his lab and got out of the car, Roll following after with a smile.

"Who are they? Is it a boy? Please be a boy!" she said excitedly, making Dr. Light laugh.

"Yes Roll, it's a boy."

"What's his purpose going to be? Will it be the same as mine?"

"I'm not too sure what his purpose is going to be, I figured I would let him decide once he's activated, but for the most part he'll be your companion. That means I'll be counting on you to take care of him, Roll."

"Of course! I can't wait to meet him!"

"Well then, you should let me get to work so I can finish him tonight."

"Okay," Roll kissed Dr. Light on the cheek, "Good night Dr. Light." she said going to her room.

Dr. Light smiled as she walked off. He felt like Roll was the daughter he never had, and he hoped that the android he was creating now would be just as kindhearted as Roll. He went into his lab, looking at the teenage boy lying on his work table. He had short blue hair, and was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, red vest, and white sneakers. He looked about sixteen or seventeen.

"I can't wait to meet you either, Rock."


	2. Beginning: pt 2

Beginning: pt 2

_Rock..._

_Wake up, Rock..._

"Who's... there...?"

Rock, who was still lying on Dr. Light's work table, slowly opened his eyes. He sat up on the table and looked at Dr. Light and Roll standing to the side, Dr. Light smiling with a sense of achievement, and Roll smiling in excitement.

"Good to see you activated Rock, are you experiencing any abnormalities?" Dr Light asked Rock, who shook his head.

"No, everything seems fine."

"Excellent. My name is Dr. Thomas Light, you can think of me as your father of sorts."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Light."

Roll at that moment jumped up to Rock beaming, "Hi," she said with a nervous smile, "I'm Roll."

"Roll..." Rock took in the name, which he thought was nice. Dr. Light walked up to them.

"Roll here is an android just like you, Rock. That sort of makes her your sister," he explained, surprising Rock a bit.

"Wow, I didn't know androids could be so cute," he said, making Roll look away blushing.

"Oh, stop," she turned away slightly, smiling, but then turned back to Rock, "Really?"

Dr. Light couldn't help but laugh. He had hoped that they would get along, and it looked like his dream would come true.

About an hour later, Rock was in the robot storage center looking at the six robots lined up. They were deactivated currently, and had name tags in front of them named from left to right: Guts Man, Bomb Man, Cut Man, Elec Man, Fire Man, and Ice Man. Rock was mesmerized looking at these robots.

"The Robot Masters," Dr. Light said walking up to Rock, "Each one has a specific purpose that can be used to help mankind."

"Purpose? What's that?"

"It's what they're programed and designed to do. Cut Man for example is designed to be a lumber jack of sorts. Guts Man and Bomb Man together can help with construction. And many other industrial uses can be applied to Elec Man, Fire Man, and Ice Man."

"Amazing. Does Roll have a purpose?"

"Yes, but hers is more personal. She's made to help around the house and the lab."

"So, she was created specifically to help you?" Rock asked.

"Well, yes."

"So, do I have a purpose too?" that question made Dr. Light think, because he didn't know how to answer that question.

"Well, you're special," Dr. Light started.

"Special? How?"

"Your parameters and programming were made to to be adjusted to fit any purpose. Once you've decided what you're good at and what you want to do, I'll finalize your systems to convert you into that kind of robot."

"What if I decided to do something that's beyond what my body can handle?"

"Ah, that's why your body can even be customized to match said purpose," Dr. Light explained. He could sense that Rock was thinking hard about it, so he put his hand on Rock's shoulder, "Just let it come to you, Rock. You'll find a purpose, I'm sure," the doorbell rang at that moment, "That's probably Wily."

"Who?"

"My partner. You should meet him. If all goes well, then you'll be seeing a lot of him," Dr. Light walked off to answer the door. Rock thought about what he and Dr. Light talked about, hoping that he found his purpose soon.

Sadly, after Dr. Wily saw Rock, he didn't react how Dr. Light would have hoped. In fact, once Dr. Wily saw Rock, he was outraged. He and Dr. Light were in their office, having quite the heated discussion.

"You couldn't have told me about this?" Dr. Wily asked, "If we had worked together on this then-"

"I wanted to do the external work and the programming myself," Dr. Light explained.

"Why? So you could take all the credit and not feel guilty like yesterday?" Dr. Light was taken aback by that statement.

"What? I never wanted to steal the credit! I always thought you were a brilliant scientist!"

"Oh, bullshit, Thomas!" Dr. Wily shot, "Ever since we were in college, you were always outshining me. I was the better programmer, but it was always you that everyone payed attention to. Well, I'm tired of being second fiddle." Dr. Wily was starting to scare Dr. Light a bit, what did all of this mean?

"Albert, what are you saying?"

"If you want to finish the Robot Masters, then you can finish them yourself. I'm done being in your shadow!" Dr. Wily said. He then turned and stormed out of Dr. Light's lab. Dr. Light ran after Dr. Wily, but once he reached the door, Dr. Light knew that he wasn't coming back.

Dr. Light sat in his office holding his head in frustration. Rock and Roll were at the door looking at Dr. Light, both worried.

"Dr. Light?" Roll asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," Dr. Light looked up at them with a sad smile, "Roll, why don't you show Rock around town?"

"Okay Dr. Light," Roll went over to Rock, "Let's leave him be," Roll said to Rock. Before they left, Rock took another look at Dr. Light, and then ran after his sister.

They were in the park sitting on a bench. Roll was watching the kids play, but Rock was looking down seriously. When Roll noticed her brother was still silent, she leaned into him to catch his attention.

"Hey, what's wrong Rock?" Roll asked.

"How close was Dr. Light to that other man?"

"You mean Wily?" Roll asked, Rock nodding in response, "From what I saw they were friends at least. But Dr. Wily was always so jealous of Dr. Light."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Personally I never liked Wily too much. He was never nice to me, always called me 'android'."

"But, we are androids, right?" Rock asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't want to be treated like one. Dr. Light designed us to be as human as possible, so being called android like that is kind of mean, don't you think?"

"Yeah, when you put it that way, I understand," Rock said nodding. Roll tapped his shoulder in excitement.

"Rock, there's a free swing! Push me, Rock!" Roll said happily running to the swing. Rock ran after her and pushed her once she got on the swing. He was becoming fond of Roll. Her child like attitude seemed to be able to make him forget all of his troubles.

Standing under a tree was a young man with short brown hair similar to Rock's blue hair, wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, black boots, black jacket, and a pair of black sunglasses. He was watching Rock and Roll play on the swing, his gaze lingering on Rock.

The man smirked, and walked off.


	3. Beginning: pt 3

Beginning: pt 3

It had been a week since his argument with Dr. Light, and Dr. Wily was still steaming. For as long as Wily could remember he was living in Dr. Light's shadow. In school, it was always Light's projects that people payed attention to, even though Wily was the better programmer, and always had the better ideas.

The Robot Master Project was a prime example of what Wily was angry about. Dr. Light and Dr. Wily discussed it together, combining both of their expertise into a joint project. Unfortunately it was Dr. Light who got the credit. Sure Dr. Light made the designs, but it was Wily who did the programming, and that was what mattered, not the way it looked.

Wily hated the way Dr. Light programmed. What was the point of making a robot that was programmed to act human? Robots were machines meant to serve humans, not be humans. Roll was a waste of good resources, and now Dr. Light had another one?

Dr. Wily was in his secret lab thinking of what he was going to do. How was he going to get back at Dr. Light, and show how superior he was to Dr. Light? He knew that he had to show the world how powerful he was, so how was he...

Dr. Wily turned on the news, and was shocked by what he saw. The Robot Masters were active. How dare he continue his project! Now Wily knew that Dr. Light was trying to take the credit. Those were his robots, and he wanted them back. But that wasn't all. Now he wanted revenge, and he wanted to make sure that no one out shined him again.

And what better way then to rule everything?

Back at Dr. Light's house, Rock and Roll were in the kitchen together. Rock was chopping carrots while Roll was dressing the chicken for dinner.

"You've been a big help, Rock," Roll said with a smile, "Think helping in the kitchen is your purpose?" Roll asked, partially kidding around.

"Maybe," Rock said with a smile. He then looked down seriously. Truth was he had spent the entire week trying to find his purpose, and had failed miserably at everything. The only reason he was chopping carrots now was because it was a simple task. He tried to fix breakfast once, and that resulted in him almost setting the kitchen on fire. He just wasn't good at anything, and he was beginning to wonder if he had a purpose.

Everyone was quiet at dinner, mainly because Dr. Light and Roll could tell that Rock was upset about something. Dr. Light wanted to break the silence, so he decided to speak up.

"So Rock, how are you liking the house?" Dr. Light asked.

"It's nice," Rock said curtly. Roll looked at Rock and Dr. Light, and then spoke up herself.

"Rock helped a little girl today. Her cat ran up a tree and he got it down," Roll said.

"Really?" Dr. Light started, "That was nice of you Rock."

Rock shrugged, not thinking that it was a big deal. He finished his dinner in silence.

"I'm going upstairs," he said seriously, getting up. Dr. Light and Roll looked at each other with worried expressions. Ever since the day Dr. Wily left, Rock had been in a funny mood. Did he blame himself?

Dr. Light knocked on Rock's door, "Come in," Rock said from inside. Dr. Light went inside and saw Rock lying on his bed.

"Is everything okay Rock?" Dr. Light asked.

"I think I might be broken," Rock said sadly. Dr. Light sat down next to him.

"And why do you think that?"

"I fail at everything I try. I can't cook, I can't clean, I can't help in the lab. Face it, I'm useless."

"You Rock, are anything but useless," Dr. Light said putting a hand on Rock's leg, "There are a ton of things you could do. I don't expect you to figure out what you want to do in one week. Don't give up, Rock."

Rock nodded and turned to lie down on his side, his back to the door. Dr. Light got up and left, deciding to leave Rock his thoughts.

That night, Rock couldn't sleep. He sat up on his bed for a little while, and then got up. He quietly got dressed, and walked outside into town.

He went to the park and sat on a swing. It was so irritating that he didn't know what his purpose was, what he was supposed to do. He got up from the swing and was walking back to the lab, until he saw the man with the sunglasses walking out from behind a tree over to him. The man stopped right in front of Rock, looking at him with a smirk that was hard to read.

"I see you in this park a lot in the daytime," the man said, "Aren't you usually with that blond girl?"

"Yeah, that's my sister, Roll," Rock said, slightly weary of the man.

"Sister? I see, I see," the man said nodding, "But what I want to know is why you're out this late at night. It's dangerous here, you know."

"I just needed to think for a little while. I was made so I could choose my own purpose, but I don't know what I want to do. I'm not good at anything normal. What if I don't have a purpose?"

"Everyone has a purpose," the man said catching Rock's attention, "Whether you're a human or robot, the second you're born you're given a purpose that only you can do. Just relax, and let it find you."

"Yeah..." Rock said taking what the man said to heart, "Thanks, mister."

"Don't mention it," the man held out his hand, "Here's to you finding your purpose," he continued with a smirk. Rock smiled and shook he man's hand, but when he made contact the man got really quiet, and he wouldn't let go of Rock's hand.

"I see," the man said finally, "You are one of his. That explains a lot," the man said letting go of Rock's hand, "I'm expecting great things from you, Rock."

"Huh?" Rock said as the man left. How did he know Rock's name? Rock ran after the man, who walked behind another tree. When he got there though, the man was gone. Rock looked around for the man, but saw no one, "Just who was that?"

Elsewhere, Dr. Wily had just located the location of Bomb Man and Guts Man, who were both deactivated at the moment.

"Don't worry, my children," Wily said to the robots as if they could hear him, "Soon you shall be mine again," Wily then proceeded to type on the computer they were hooked up to. Once he pushed enter, they activated, only their eyes were red for a moment. Both robots looked at Wily.

"Master Wily," Guts Man said.

"What are your orders?" Bomb Man added.

Wily was having too much fun right now. He wanted to jump up and down like a child, but he retained his composure.

"Ahem," Wily started, "For now, I want you to continue your natural duties until I give you the order to do otherwise."

"Aw, come on!" Guts Man began, "I'm tired of construction work! I'm ready to start smashin stuff!"

"Calm down Guts Man," Bomb Man said hitting Guts Man on the arm, "Master Wily will get us out of here. We just gotta hold out until then."

Hearing Guts Man talk like that warmed Wily's heart, and it was good that he and Bomb Man seemed to work well together. He held up his hands, instantly calming the two androids down.

"Bomb Man is right. I just need to finish our new lab. Once it's done you'll be free to do whatever you want," Wily explained.

"Argh!" Guts Man said stomping his foot, "Fine! I'll deal with this for a little while! But I don't have to like it!"

"That's fine. Now get some rest, you two. The next few days will be big for all of us," Dr. Wily said.

"Yes, Master Wily," Guts Man and Bomb Man said in unison.

As Dr. Wily left the construction site, he thought about his plan. He had only reprogrammed two of them and he already had high hopes.

"Two down," Wily said, "Four to go."


	4. Beginning: pt 4

Beginning: pt 4

The next morning, Rock went out on the porch after breakfast. The events from last night really got to him, and he wanted to know who the heck that man was. He looked at the hand that shook his, wondering if the hand shake had anything to do with how he knew Rock's name.

Roll was watching Rock from the door. She was really worried about her brother. It seemed like he was really thinking hard about his purpose. She knew how strongly he felt about it, but she wanted him to relax a bit. She walked over to Rock and hugged him from behind.

"Rock, what's wrong?" she asked, "You've been so serious lately."

"Did you want your purpose to be lab assistant?"

"Well, that's what I was programmed for, but I love that I can help Dr. Light. Also, he asked me if I wanted to be his assistant, and I was happy to accept."

"So, there's nothing else you want to do, or like to do?"

"Well, technically I'm only a lab assistant, but I enjoy cooking and cleaning. I also like shopping, and taking walks through the city."

"And none of that is in your programming?"

"Nope," Roll shook her head, "I mean, I am programmed to act as human as possible, but I wasn't programmed to like my work. I just do. I do like playing in the park more than work though," Roll said laughing.

"I would hope so," Rock said also laughing. This was why he loved Roll, she could do this anytime.

"Which is why," Roll said walking toward the steps, "I was on my way to the park, and I was wondering if a certain brother wanted to go with me," she stopped at the banister next to the steps and looked at Rock with a smile, "So, can you take a break from your thoughts and go with me?"

Rock smiled, and walked over to his sister, "I think I can do that," he said. The two of them walked off to the park, Roll holding Rock's arm in a loving embrace. Dr. Light was watching them as hey walked off, grateful that they were so close.

"Well, now maybe I can get some work done," he said walking back to his work room.

He stayed in his room for a few hours trying to come up with ideas for new robots, but it was harder by himself. He was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. When he opened the door he got the surprise of his life by who was on the other side.

"A, Albert?" Dr. Light said, shocked to see Dr. Wily on he other side.

"Hello Thomas, how are you today?" Dr. Wily asked in a strangely good mood.

"Fine Albert... How are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Thomas. Actually I've never felt so free, so alive, and I have you to thank for that."

"Oh?" Dr. Light was getting a little confused. This time last week Wily was furious, and now it was like it never happened.

"You see, it was that argument we had that made me think about what I was doing. I began to think that maybe being a scientist alone wasn't my calling."

"Really? Then what-"

"In fact, I wanted to invite you to see my newest project in action," Dr. Wily said taking Dr. Lights hand and pulling him outside.

"Um, what is this new project?" Dr. Light asked, slightly scared of what Dr. Wily was talking about.

"It's a surprise, you'll see."

It was clear that Dr. Wily was excited about something, but Dr. Light didn't have anything to worry about...

Right...?

Rock and Roll walked past the power plant, and saw Elec Man and a few other workers talking.

"Rock, that's one of the Robot Master," Roll said.

"Elec Man, right?" Rock asked watching Elec Man. He looked right at home with the other workers, as they were laughing and talking. One worker slapped Elec Man on the back playfully. He laughed at whatever the man said, but Rock noticed the look Elec Man gave from behind the man's back. It was like he was angry for some reason. Rock looked at Elec Man suspiciously, and then proceeded to the park with Roll.

Dr. Wily took Dr. Light to the city. They were standing on the roof of a tall building where they could see everything. Dr. Light didn't understand this at all. Why did Wily take him here?

"Here we are," Dr. Wily said.

"Why are we here?"

"We have the best view here."

"Best... view...?" Suddenly Dr. Light was getting scared. What was he about to witness? Dr. Wily pulled out a small microphone and spoke into it.

"Okay boys, the city is your playground. Do whatever you want," Wily said, scaring Dr. Light even more.

In a construction site, Guts Man was picking up a boulder when he got that message.

"It's about damn time!" Guts Man said throwing the boulder into a crane. The people there were running around frantically. The ones that tried to run out the gate were stopped by Bomb Man.

"Going somewhere?" Bomb Man said creating two bombs. He threw them to the ground knocking the people back.

Elsewhere in the city, Fire Man and Elec Man were back to back shooting fire and electricity at the buildings. Ice Man was surfing on a road of ice he was producing. He surfed over the road and shot ice on the ground causing cars to crash into each other.

Dr. Light was watching this in horror and anger. What was Dr. Wily doing? He went up to Dr. Wily and grabbed him by his shirt.

"What have you done?" Dr. Light asked. Wily smiled evilly.

"I just took back what was rightfully mine!" Hearing that, Dr. Light let go of Wily and stepped back.

"What?"

"The Robot Masters were my ideas, and you took them from me like you took everything else! I just wanted my robots back!"

"But that doesn't explain why you're having them attack the city!"

"Doesn't it?" Wily said catching Dr. Light's attention, "You helped give me the courage to stand up for myself. All my life I've been second, having my expertise wasted. But no longer! I'm going to be on top of everything, as ruler of the world!"

Dr. Light was horrified looking at Dr. Wily. Was this the man he called his best friend thirty years ago?

"You've gone mad!" Dr. Light said.

"Wrong! I've never thought so clearly in my entire life! I'm free now, Thomas, and it's all thanks to you."

Dr. Light had heard enough of this, and he ran from the area. He knew that Rock and Roll were in the city right now, and he had to make sure that they were okay.

In the park, kids and parents were running around frantic as Cut Man walked through cutting trees, benches, everything. Rock and Roll were looking at this in shock.

"What's happening?" Roll asked.

"I thought Dr. Light programmed the Robot Masters! Why is Cut Man-" Rock was cut off by a scream. He and Roll looked to the side and saw a little girl on the ground backing away from Ice Man, who landed in the park.

"Roll, stay here!" Rock said running up to Ice Man.

"Rock!" Roll called out.

Rock tackled Ice Man onto the ground, and then ran up to the child, "Are you alright?" Rock asked, the little girl nodded, "Run to your mother, and get out of here!" the little girl nodded, jumped to her feet, and ran into her mother's arms. Roll ran up to Rock.

"Rock, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but we have to get back to the lab and make sure Dr. Light is alright!"

The two robots ran out the park, and saw Dr. Light running up to them.

"Dr. Light!" Roll said running up to Dr. Light, who embraced her immediately.

"Roll, Rock, I'm glad that you two are okay," Dr. Light said, relieved that his robotic children were safe.

"Dr. Light, what's happening?" Rock asked running up to them.

"Dr. Wily has reprogrammed the Robot Masters and is using them to do all of this!"

"Dr. Wily?" Roll asked, "Why is he doing this?"

"I wish I knew," Dr. Light said looking down. He then looked at Rock and Roll, "We have to get back to my lab! That's the only place that's safe!"

"But what about everyone else?" Rock asked, "We can't just leave them!"

"There isn't anything we can do, Rock!" Dr. Light said, "Not right now anyway. Let's just get to the lab where we'll be safe." Dr. Light and Roll ran off. Rock stayed behind for a second looking at the city.

"Damn it!" Rock said stomping his foot in frustration and running after his sister and creator. He didn't know why, but he felt really strong about this. He wanted to do something.

He _had _to do something.


	5. Beginning: pt 5

**I can't remember the name of the city Mega Man takes place in. I think it's Monstropolis, but I can't be sure. For now I'm going to use that name.**

Beginning: pt 5

"Greetings, people of Monstropolis," Dr. Wily said from the safety of his secret lab, broadcasting through all channels throughout the city, "I don't want anyone thinking that fool Dr. Light is behind this. What is this, you ask? This is just phase one of my master plan. I've declared myself to be the new ruler of the world. To that end, I've reprogrammed the Robot Masters to work for me. I am Dr. Wily, and soon, you shall bow down to me!"

Dr. Light turned off his TV, and sat down on the sofa, burying his face in his hands.

"This is my fault," Dr. Light said, almost in tears, "I drove Wily to this. If I had made more of an attempt to acknowledge him, or tried to understand him a little better..."

"No..." Roll said sitting next to Dr. Light putting her arms around him, "It isn't your fault. If Dr. Wily was capable of doing this, then the thought had to have been in his mind for a while."

Dr. Light looked at Roll with a smile, "You're right, Roll. Thank you," Roll smiled, and she and Dr. Light turned to Rock, who was looking out the window seriously, "Don't worry, Rock. I'm sure the authorities will be able to handle this issue," Dr. Light said.

"For some reason," Rock said seriously, "I'm not to sure."

The military went into the city with their tanks, two of them targeting Guts Man, who smirked confidently. One tank fired at Guts Man, who punched the blast destroying it. He then ran up to the tank and bent the front turret so it was facing the other tank, making the next shot destroy the other tank. He then opened the top hatch, and threw the soldiers out the tank. Guts Man then went into the tank and punched all around the inside of the tank destroying it from the inside.

Guts Man laughed as he walked out of the destroyed tank, "This is way more fun than construction work!"

Four soldiers had their guns pointed at Elec Man, "He's still a robot, men!" the leader said, "He has to obey the first rule of robotics!"

"Heh," Elec Man looked down and smirked, "Do you really think I give a damn about that 'rule'?" Elec Man then looked up at the soldiers and shot a blast of electricity at the soldiers, who ran back realizing just how much Wily had reprogrammed them.

Dr. Light, Rock, and Roll were watching all of this on the TV. Dr. Light looked down in frustration, Roll was holding Dr. Lights arm getting more and more afraid, Rock was sitting away from both of them getting more and more angry.

Dr. Light got up and walked to a window, "This is horrible. I made the Robot Masters too well, and with the way Wily reprogrammed them it really is only a matter of time before he takes full control of the city."

Roll turned to him, "Dr. Light, you made them. Surly you have to know a way to stop them," she stated.

"The only way I see to stop them would be to have another robot face them," Dr. Light said hopelessly, "But it would take too long to build another robot, nor do I have the materials to do so." At that moment, Rock shot up and walked over to Dr. Light and said something absolutely shocking.

"Then send me!" Rock said, shocking both Roll and Dr. Light.

"Rock?" Roll asked.

"Send you?" Dr. Light asked in shock.

"You said that my systems and parameters could be adjusted to fit any purpose! So you can adjust me into a combat robot too, right?"

"Well, yes..." Dr. Light said really thinking about what Rock was saying.

"And enhancing an existing robot wouldn't take as much time as building another robot, right?"

"It would be quicker, yes..."

"But Rock, if you could go out there then you could get hurt!" Roll said.

"Better me than another human! At least I can be repaired!" Rock said turning to Dr. Light, "Dr. Light, you said that you would support me in whatever I decided to do, and I've decided that I want to help defend the city against Dr. Wily! This is my purpose! Please, let me do this!"

It was clear that Rock really felt strongly about this, and Dr. Light did say that he would support Rock in whatever he decided to do. He didn't like putting Rock in harm's way, but at the moment, with the military powerless against the Robot Masters, there really was no other option.

"How would you even convert Rock into a combat robot?" Roll asked.

"Well, combat upgrades were made for another robot similar to Rock. There are two; one for the robot I spoke of, and a spare. The main one is too customized for Rock's systems, but I think the spare might work," he said examining Rock a if making the enhancements in his head.

"That's perfect," Rock said, already ready to go.

"Now Rock," Dr. Light began, "once the reprogramming is done, it can't be reversed, and the enhancements will be permanently a part of you. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure."

"Well then," Dr. Light said putting a hand on Rock's shoulder, "Let's get started."

"Be careful," Roll said catching Rock's attention, "Please."

Rock nodded and walked into Dr. Light's work room.

Rock was temporarily deactivated so Dr. Light could work. He installed the weaponry first, then the body armor. He then did he internal work, making it so that the weapons activated as easily as raising an arm or blinking. The only thing that wasn't permanently attached to Rock was a blue helmet, which was sitting on a table in a dark room. Rock went over to the table, and took the helmet.

In the city, a blue light was seen falling from the sky. The Robot Masters all stood in the center of the city, waiting for the light to land. When it landed, Rock materialized, only he looked a little different. He was wearing light blue and dark blue body armor, and a matching blue helmet.

"Stop this violence at once!" he demanded.

"And who's this joker?" Fire Man asked.

"My name is Mega Man, and I've been sent to stop you!"

"Mega Man?" Guts Man said, sounding incredulous, "You think we're afraid of some kid in a blue jump suit? Let's get him boys!"

Rock, now Mega Man, held up his left arm. It started glowing white, and then turned into a buster gun. Elec Man ran up to Mega Man, but Mega Man shot at Elec Man, knocking him to the ground. Cut Man ran up to Mega Man with his scissor like blades out. They fought close quarter for a second, and then Mega Man kicked Cut Man to the ground.

Ice Man surfed over Mega Man and shot blasts of ice at him. Mega Man rolled to the side, and then shot at him from the ground knocking him to the ground.

"Rock!" Dr. Light said, communicating to Mega Man from the lab, "You're now equipped with a weapon adaptation system! This will allow you to temporarily use the abilities of another robot! Put your left hand on the robot's weapon or arm and scan the robot to acquire their ability!"

Mega Man nodded and ran up to Ice Man, who wa still on the ground. He put his left hand on Ice Man's arm, both arms were glowing white.

**WEAPON ACQUIRED  
**

Mega Man looked at his buster gun, taking in what he just did. Fire Man ran up behind him and shot fire at Mega Man, who rolled to the side. He then shot a blast of ice at Fire Man, who looked shocked. He took the attack full blast and fell back.

Bomb Man began throwing bombs at Mega Man, who ran from side to side also moving up to Bomb Man. He jumped over Bomb Man, who had a bomb in his hand ready to throw it. He shot at the bomb, making it explode in Bomb Man's hand.

When Mega Man landed, Guts Man tackled him to the ground. Mega Man flipped to his feet and shot at Guts Man with his buster gun. Guts Man was knocked back by the shots, but was clearly not taking as much damage as the others were. Right when he was about to attack again though.

"Stop, all of you!" Dr. Wily said from a radio contacting all six of them, "We need to retreat!"

"But Master Wily," Fire Man said getting up, "I'm sure we can take him!"

"Master Wily said retreat, so that means retreat!" Guts Man said to all of them. One by one, they all teleported away, Guts Man the last one, "I don't know who you think you are, but next time you won't be so lucky! I won't underestimate you like I did this time!" Guts Man then teleported away. Mega Man put his hand to his ear.

"The Robot Masters have left the city," Mega Man said.

"Good job, Rock. Return to the lab," Dr. Light said. Mega Man nodded and teleported in a blue light.

Dr Wily wasn't happy with the appearance of Mega Man, but he had to move forward. All six of the Robot Masters were standing in a line as Dr. Wily gave them their orders.

"That blue robot was probably one of Dr. Light's. I'd recognize his style of robot anywhere," Dr. Wily said to himself.

"That Mega Man is a joke!" Elec Man said, "If that's the best Dr. Light can do, then we got nothin to worry about."

"Don't underestimate him," Bomb Man said, "He may have caught us off guard, but he still took on all six of us. We need to fight him smart if we're going to destroy him."

"My thoughts exactly," Dr. Wily said catching everyone's attention, "Guts Man, I'm appointing you as leader of the Robot Masters. The six of you will be my elite soldiers. Your first mission is to stall for time while I build us more soldiers. Our time will come, but for now, if it's war Dr. Light wants, then it's a war he'll get.

When Mega Man materialized back in Dr. Light's lab, Roll ran into his arms.

"Oh Rock, I was so worried about you!" she said.

"I'm fine Roll, they weren't ready for me, so they weren't fighting at their fullest."

"But next time they will," Dr. Light said walking up to Mega Man and Roll, "So we had better be prepared."

"Dr. Light, I want to help too," Roll said, "There's no reason why you and Rock have to bear this yourselves."

"Roll..." Dr. Light was really touched looking at this. The thought that these two wanted to do so much to help him almost brought him to tears, "If we're going to stop Dr. Wily and protect the city we're going to need a lot more than just you two. I'm going to get started on a few robots that can help Rock when he's out there, as well as help me maintain the lab."

"Will it be enough?" Mega Man asked.

"It's going to have to be enough. Rock, I don't have the resources to build another combat robot, so the safety of the city is in your hands," Dr. Light said, almost sadly.

"I promise, Dr. Light," Mega Man said, "I will fight as hard as I can to defend the city. I'll fight for you and Roll."

Dr. Light nodded with a saddened smile, and walked into his private office. Mega Man and Roll watched him as he walked in.

Inside, he looked at a picture of a young woman with blond hair like Roll. She almost looked a little like Roll. He smiled sadly at the picture, wishing that he didn't have to put his children in danger.

Outside the lab, the man in sunglasses that Rock was talking to was looking at Mega Man and Roll on the porch, Roll in Mega Man's arms.

"I don't think it's time for me to appear just yet," he said to himself. He hen walked off, whistling a strange tune as he left.

**Arc 1: Beginning...**

**End...**


End file.
